This invention relates to a method and means for laundering contaminated clothing.
Airborne asbestos contamination in buildings is a significant environmental problem. Various diseases have been linked with industrial exposure to airborne asbestos, and the extensive use of asbestos products in buildings has raised concerns about exposure to asbestos in nonindustrial settings. Surveys conducted by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) estimate that asbestos-containing materials can be found in approximately 31,000 schools and 733,000 other public and commercial buildings in the country.
In an effort to avoid the hazards associated with exposure to airborne asbestos, abatement actions or procedures are being extensively conducted and the Environmental Protection Agency has published a booklet entitled "Guidance for Controlling Asbestos-Containing Materials in Buildings". During the abatement action, one or more air filtration units, usually several air filtration units, are positioned throughout the work site to filter the air in the work area.
The workers performing the asbestos abatement procedures are required to wear protective clothing and respirators. In many cases, the protective clothing is simply disposed of when the worker removes the same. The replacement cost of the protective clothing is quite high which necessarily increases the cost of the abatement program. Since the clothing is contaminated with asbestos fibers, strict safety procedures must be followed if the clothing is to be laundered for subsequent use. For example, care must be exercised to prevent the escape of asbestos fibers into the atmosphere during the laundering process. Further, means must be provided for segregating the area in which the contaminated clothing is washed from the area in which the "clean" clothes are dried. A further complicating factor is that the washed clothes may still have some asbestos residue therein. Yet another problem associated with the laundering of contaminated clothing is the disposal of the dirty wash water which contains asbestos materials.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for laundering contaminated clothing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for laundering contaminated clothing which ensures that contaminants will not be released into the atmosphere.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for laundering contaminated clothing including means for properly venting the wash and dry areas.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for laundering contaminated clothing including means for filtering the contaminated wash water.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.